


Levia's Brood

by ClericalCandlelight



Category: Trillion: God of Destruction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cervical Penetration, Commissioned, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/M, Oviposition, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Levia just can't seem to find anything to help her get off - that is, until a roaming tentacle monster slithers by. Putting herself at risk for the chance of release, Levia submits to the creature, unaware it wants more than a good time.





	Levia's Brood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work. I do not own Trillion: God of Destruction, obviously.

Levia uttered a small, breathy curse as she laid her head back against her temporary resting place, a tree offering just enough privacy for her to tend to herself. Her dress had been hastily removed and set aside only a few minutes ago, leaving her in only her boots, the cool air on her mound lending a mildly pleasant sensation. It would never be enough, though, just a tease to her pronounced lower lips. Brushing a hand indifferently over her pussy, another curse slipped from her lips, one of sheer frustration.

Finding somebody willing to give her attention had proven a task she possessed neither the patience nor desperation to pursue, and so it seemed her only option to relax here in the cover of these trees and play with herself. Her face was sober, fingers tracing figure-eights across her labia, pressing lightly against the slit before dragging up to its top, where it would press down to tease herself with pressure on her clitoris. It was hardly what her body was burning for, but something was better than nothing.

As the time rolled on, her patience grew thinner and thinner, fingers moving in more erratic patterns, her whole hand grinding against her labia. Nothing came of it still, just a dull buzz of pleasure. It almost seemed like her womanhood had since grown immune to ministrations of her personal brand of pleasure; her pussy wanted something much more intimate than to simply masturbate in the woods.

Finally unable to just sit there and wait for something more to happen, two of her fingers hooked into her mound, rubbing around the mildly slick walls of her womanhood before finding the entrance to her canal. With a needy hum, the two digits slipped in, finding themselves wrapped up in her walls, quick to squeeze down on their first visitor in a good while. It wasn’t particularly dignified, no, but she had given up on dignity about three minutes ago – she needed a climax, a real orgasm that could shake her until she screamed. She knew a bit of fingering could not lift her to such heights, but she would try regardless. Oh, how she envied the lucky few whom had a willing prick of some sort on which to impale themselves during times like these.

Her fingers began with a pace that mirrored that envy, pumping in to the knuckle over and over, rubbing at her innermost walls, fighting their attempt to squeeze down, dashing her fingertips against whatever spot she could find that would make her thighs squeeze together. As the tempo of her fingers increased faster and faster still, her thumb would make little flicks at her clitoris, rubbing along the little button’s hood to press the tip of her thumb against it, a low whimper. While it seemed any normal girl doing this to herself would be a whimpering mess, she could only muster a lust-filled sigh, her cheeks burning as the process dragged on. She looked like an idiot, an idiot who couldn’t even manage to get off on her fingers alone.

A third finger slipped into her after some time, her wrist gyrating to try and oscillate her fingers inside of her. It helped, winning a quiet moan, but it still only made her pussy tense slightly in delight. With a defeated groan, she started to fingerbang herself much more impatiently, spreading her fingers out inside of herself in an attempt to forcefully stretch herself, finding no solace in her, pussy simply coating her fingers in yet another light layer of her fluids. She hit her head back against the tree at which she sat, her free hand curling into a fist before striking the ground in exasperation, the fingers inside of her finally retreating to the cool open air, a chill falling on them as the wind blew over the juices coating them.

“I’m never going to find what I need..” She sighed, seemingly lost in her thoughts as her legs began to close again, covering up her warm mound. Between her thighs, her womanhood continued to ache for attention, though Levia was inclined to ignore at this point; she’d need something more than her fingers to reach the heights of ecstasy she desired at this rate. Sadly, options were scarce and almost all of them just weren’t what she was hoping for. She wanted an adventure, something she’d never seen or felt before, and everything she could think of had nothing new to offer her. A hopeless cause, she decided, beginning to adjust her dress back into its proper place.

As she began to rise to her feet, however, she noticed a rustling in the brush. She stopped dead, looking in the direction of the noise, eyes glinting with confusion and the faintest curiosity. Was she being watched? At this rate, most who liked what they saw could lay with her if it meant an orgasm for her, but the chances of danger were equally high. She kept her eyes on the sound’s place of origin, a patch of grass only a few feet away, her heart going from a cantor to a gallop. Finally, the grass parted, her surprise guest slipping out into the open. Levia’s face fell.

It was a tentacle, sporting every trait one could come to expect from something of its nature – thick, long, and pulsing with some alien desire Levia’s mind could not comprehend, nor could the tentacle should it possess one. Slowly, she considered her options. If she ran, it could possibly latch onto her leg and pull her in to attack. Fighting without a weapon was not something Levia was in the mood for, either, especially with her mind addled by a maddening need for orgasm.

It appeared another course of action had to be taken, one that made her glad to be under the cover of the forest; of course, there were likely dozens of other options, but in her state, she was desperate to handle her little problem, even if it was by the touch of a potentially dangerous monster. Lowering herself to a sitting position on the ground, she spread her legs apart to uncover her mound. The tentacle remained still, seemingly unaware of the woman’s actions. With a huff, Levia reached down and gently spread her mound open, revealing her slick inner walls and canal. “Here you go..”

She had no idea if the tentacle had any sort of rudimentary scent receptors, but after a moment the tendril seemed to straighten out, almost as if the scent of her exposed womanhood had finally reached it on the air. Without much hesitation, the tentacle began to slither across the grass, remaining close to the ground like a snake, a pointed tip flicking at random like a feeler to guide it towards prey.

Two feet away from Levia and her vulnerable pussy, the tendril stopped, its tip ceasing its flicking motion in favor of pulsing like the excited head of a cock. Levia stared at the idle tentacle, expecting it to finally turn around and slither away in disinterest from the way it seemed to have gone limp. However, the nature of its stillness made itself known without much more warning than a small gurgling noise, a sound that began in the patch of grass and traveled down the tendril, a translucent cavern running the length of the arm filling with white fluid, welling up until the tip was swollen like a prick. Levia stared at the tentacle in surprise, feeling a small sense of excitement wash over her, a bit of fluid escaping her pussy, attracting its attention once again.

Like a cobra, the tendril rose from the ground, tip swaying as it tried to line up with Levia’s entrance. Holding her lips open, the feeling of sick excitement only grew more prominent, heart thumping in her chest. A shudder caught itself on her lips, legs opening a bit wider. The tendril’s movements slowed, leaving her to whimper at the tip slowly dragged against her inner lips, not yet penetrating her. Something else was beginning to travel up the tendril.

One by one, small oblong shapes traveled up the tendril, evenly spaced, floating in the milky fluid. They appeared like eggs, a possibility that only dawned on her as the tendril’s tip pressed against her entrance, just a little too big to slip in in a single motion. This thing wanted to lay eggs in her, a notion that ran shivers up her spine at the same time that it intrigued her. She was well past the point of no return at this point; all she had to do now was enjoy the ride. With a nod that meant something only to herself, she reached to ran a hand along the tendril.

The skin was smooth and warm, faint bumps covering it at intervals. They were small to her hands, but her womanhood would likely find them a treat. By now, it was rubbing her entrance in circles with its swollen tip, almost lapping at it like a long tongue. Levia was finding it even harder to concentrate now, hand lightly grasping the tendril and stroking it, hoping to egg it on. She couldn’t take any more teasing after her brief little fingerbang – she needed it inside of her, preferably before she changed her mind.

Finally, the tentacle obliged her, pushing on her entrance until it sunk in, nearly shoving itself in half a foot before stopping. A sudden sense of fullness shot through Levia, causing her to let go of her nether lips, hands curling into a ball and hitting against the dirt as a loud groan escaped her lips, eyes squeezing shut. Her walls immediately began to squeeze on the new visitor to prevent it from penetrating deeper, coating the tendril in a layer of her juices that allowed it to easily slip in and out despite the tightening canal. The tendril wasted no time in beginning to build a rhythm, pumping in despite her tightened walls at a rate that put Levia’s fingers to shame.

It was like a jackhammer, forcefully fucking her as if it were its sole purpose, the rapid cycle of entering and exiting her chipping away at any reservations Levia still had. This was the most intense sensation she’d ever felt, legs feeling weak as her pussy was stretched by the girth of the tentacle, a shaky groan escaping that only grew louder as her little friend began to twist around inside of her. Her walls had relaxed partially, squeezing down whenever the tendril hit one of her weak spots, a constant with how large it was, the steadily-growing force of its thrust a sign to Levia that it wanted to go deeper. She bit her lip, blushing bright, a lewd smile on her lips. “C’mon, give me more..”

It didn’t understand her in the slightest, though luck would have it that the tendril was planning such a thing in anyway. Nearly sliding all the way out of her, leaving only the swollen tip inside of her, it surged forward, stuffing itself into her until its tip stuck her cervix, Levia’s eyes becoming the size of dinner plates as a hard spasm shot through her. She covered her mouth with her free hand to muffle the inevitable scream, not wanting to have this moment ruined for her.

For a second, the tendril didn’t move, remaining stationary against her cervix. Once the initial sensation of the first hit to cervix had faded, it pulled back and rammed it again, beginning a vicious cycle of slamming into her sensitive wall over and over, sending overwhelming surges of pain and pleasure through her body, Levia’s eyes rolling up into her skull as she began to feel herself drifting away in the overload of sensations; it seemed the tendril had succeeded in fucking her stupid.

Relaxing limply against the tree, Levia whimpered and groaned with each repeating slam against her cervix, feeling her ability to even register the pain fading away, as if she were growing too fond of the pleasure it brought to be bothered by it. In fact, her pussy seemed to be overflowing with a strange, numbing warmth. Looking down to watch the tendril fuck her, she saw white beginning to pour out of her nether lips around the pulsating tentacle. Her heart skipped a beat.

The tendril had begun to flood her womanhood with the sticky white fluid that filled its internal chambers, numbing her pain receptors and allowing her to only feel the pleasure of this intense fucking. The surges of pleasure from her cervix being hit only grew greater, a sign to her that the tendril was attempting to punch through, more loud groans escaping her lips, body squirming blissfully against the tree.

With a surge of pleasure that made Levia’s legs nearly clamp together, the tendril punched through her cervix, entering her womb, the swollen tip spurting ropes and strings of thick, milky fluids, the same sensation of warmth and numbness now pervading even her core. With the tentacle now successfully inside of her womb, she saw the oblong shapes beginning to inch along its length with the pulsing motion of the tentacle; it was ready to lay its eggs, and her womb would be the incubator.

With the oviposition process started, its movements became much more relaxed, ceasing its rapid bucking in favor of a slow, gyrating motion to help work the eggs up the shaft and out into Levia’s womb. As an egg entered the portion of the tendril buried inside of her, Levia squirmed, feeling the oblong object rub and bump against her relaxed walls, feeling almost like another cock was pushing though her. When it reached the end of the shaft, it worked its way out of the tendril’s tip with a pop, becoming suspended in the perverse soup of the tendril’s cum-like fluid and the juices of Levia’s pussy.

Another egg began to work its way up, popping into her womb and joining the other. This process went on for what felt like a few minutes, each additional egg making the others wobble around and bump into the walls of her womb, a pleasant sensation. More and more fluid leaked into her throughout the process, her womb beginning to stretch to accommodate not only the strange monster’s cum, but the bounty of eggs it was so eagerly giving her.

By now, Levia couldn’t imagine anything else so pleasurable as being bred by one of these tendrils, idly kneading her tits and reveling in the feeling of her womb being so full, her belly swelling with how much was inside of her now. There had to be almost ten eggs by now, and the tendril showed no sign of stopping. She didn’t want it to stop, reaching to stroke the tendril and help push the eggs along faster, tongue lolling out as she felt her womb becoming so full that the eggs were pressing on one another. Sadly, when an egg began to come out that couldn’t escape with how packed her womb had become, the tendril sucked it back in and began to retreat.

“No, no, stay in..” Levia whinned, trying to grab the tendril and keep it in, though the cocktail of juices made it far too slipper to grasp. Pulling out, a torrent of cum spilled from her stretched canal, pouring down from her mound and down her inner thigh, pooling on the ground. Panting in bliss and pouting in disappointment that it was over, she didn’t notice the tendril beginning to sway lower than her womanhood.

When the tendril gave a little prod to Levia’s exposed asshole, she squeaked, looking down with a perplexed expression. It seemed the tentacle’s tip was talented at seeking pockets of body heat ideal for incubating eggs, and her ass was proving just as suitable as her pussy had. “You want my ass?” She panted quietly, her cheeks hot. Looking around, she chewed her lip, debating it. Taking a clutch of eggs in her pussy was one thing, but having her ass bred by a tentacle? The longer she thought about it, the more impatient the tendril rubbed against her hole, having much more trouble slipping inside than with her vagina. Slowly, she nodded, reaching down to help the tendril before relaxing herself, pulling her asshole open a bit wider.

“Go on, little bu-”

The tentacle stuffed itself inside without pause, Levia’s legs straightening out as she felt a new sense of fullness completely alien to the one she’d felt earlier. A surprised moan escaped her, the tentacle’s coating of cum and fluid serving as a great lubricant, coating her innards and letting it pump into her with ease, the tentacle’s girth only swelling further as new cum began to fill it up, readying more eggs. She watched them descend down the line with hungry eyes, chewing her lip as the intense sensation of the tendril fucking her ass washed over her, her trembling causing the eggs in her womb to bob around, the sensation enough to make her whimper happily.

With no cervix to penetrate, the tentacle instead focused on stuffing itself into her, going deeper than it had inside of her pussy, stretching her rear out in a way she never though she’d crave to feel. This was perhaps the most deplorable thing she’d ever done, but never had she possessed such a deep sense of satisfaction as she did right now. Biting a knuckle to avoid screaming, one of her free hands went to finger her ravaged pussy, covering her hands in the fluids of the tentacle. Raising her hand to her lips, she licked some of its cum off, purring at the strange, sweet taste. It must be a nutrient mixture for the eggs, a tasty one at that. The idea of sucking off one of these things didn’t escape her, though she doubted the egg-laying process would be so fun when the eggs are stuffing her throat.

Again and again, the tentacle violated her insides with the ferocity of a wild animal, Levia’s squirming becoming more erratic when she felt a moment of warmth splashing over her innards before that pleasant numbness returned. The monster was filling her again with its cum, pulsing hard to push eggs up its length, every motion making Levia shudder, her vision going blurry as she felt her energy sapping away. As enjoyable as this experience was, it was wearing her out.

The sensation of the first egg popping into her ass made her eyes flutter back open, that deep-rooted sense of satisfaction returning as she felt her insides stretching to accommodate the clutch of eggs being laid inside of her, cum pouring out of her asshole around the tendril and pooling in the aftermath of its time in her pussy. Levia massaged the tendril to encourage more and more eggs, the feeling of them pushing each other around and stretching the walls of her intestines lending a sick thrill far more potent than having been bred the old-fashioned way by this thing.

After a few minutes, she felt a strong pressure in her insides from all the eggs laid inside of her, the tendril escaping and pulling away from Levia, seemingly relaxing on the dirt, worn out from laying two clutches so soon after the other. The two laid in their respective places, Levia’s eyelids growing heavy, the poor girl unable to keep her eyes open after a few more minutes of laying there, the feeling of cum oozing from her holes proving too relaxing for her own good.

With her womb and ass full of future monster children, Levia drifted off into a contented slumber, eager to discover when the time would come that she’d need to lay these matured eggs herself.

* * *

The night was well into its fall across the sky when Levia’s eyes fluttered open again, a groan the first noise to escape her lips. As she settled back into a sitting position, having slid down the tree’s side as she slept, she felt a pleasant ache all over her body. It seemed the numbing agent in the tentacle’s cum had begun to wear off, though she didn’t mind the strange soreness that now pulsed inside of her, almost like a heartbeat.

Actually, it felt like multiple heartbeats, pleasantly pulsating inside of her. With a contented hum of realization, she gave her bulging stomach a light pat. It definitely looked larger than it had earlier, no doubt thanks to the nutrient-filled fluid the father of these eggs had left her filled with. The eggs had to be nearly done with their incubation, being fairly large when they were injected. As she shifted about, her bulging stomach pulsated with the new life inside of it.

The eggs inside of her ass were similarly large, stretching out her intestinal walls, their heartbeats coming at a faster rate than those of the eggs in her womb – a potential sign they were ready to leave the constricting tubing they called home. As Levia relaxed, she felt the eggs’ heartbeat massaging the inside of her ass, a purr escaping her lips as her insides started to pulsate in reply, slowly pushing the eggs along down toward their exit point. It was a peculiar but deeply pleasant feeling, Levia’s pussy heating back up in excitement as she felt the eggs working their way toward her asshole.

Raising to squat, Levia rested forward on her hands, sticking her ass out, another groan escaping her as she felt the heartbeats inside her womb speed up as well. It seemed her pussy heating up in arousal had triggered their birthing process as well, the eggs pulsing with heat against her womb’s walls, one beginning to push its way through her cervical ring. It was an intense, almost overwhelming feeling, but knowing she’d have to feel it more than a dozen time didn’t make her whimper in pain but lick her lips in anticipation.

Her asshole crowned, an egg beginning to poke out, its pulsing against her tight ring making her shiver in delight before it popped out onto the ground, a small shower of the nutrient-filled cum following, giving it a nice little food supply through the last stage of development. With it out, a sensation rolling through her that made her ass wiggle, a lustful moan cutting through the quiet night air. Her pussy begun to contract next, pushing a hot egg down toward the exit, her legs feeling weak as the egg’s heart beat hard against her inner walls. With a hot sigh, the egg fell out of her mound and onto the ground with its own puddle of cum, her aroused pussy drooling its own juices onto it as well.

She was ready for all the others, gently working her ass herself to help push the other eggs out, reaching to rub her clit in circles, unable to fingerfuck herself due to the need to keep her pussy clear to birth more eggs. Another fell out into the puddle in front of her with a satisfying pop, her cheeks bright red. Yet another worked its way out of her asshole, her fingers starting to take little trips into her pussy, fingering herself rapidly before retracting them to push out another egg.

With the fourth egg out, she couldn’t contain her arousal anymore, tensing up and squirting her fluids all over the clutch of eggs laying on the ground, her head dizzy, tongue hanging out. This felt far too good for her to care if she looked like a depraved slut; the thought didn’t even occur to her. Her ass began to wiggle back and forth like a whore awaiting somebody to claim her, pushing another egg out onto the grass, her breathing ragged. She couldn’t go back to getting off the normal way after this – this was just so much better.

Two more eggs fell from her pussy, plopping onto the ground in unison, her pussy already aching for more and more, her pushing growing more practiced as she felt into the proper rhythm for laying these eggs, the sensation akin to a dozen vibrators set to high inside of her. Spreading her ass to push out another, she came again, thrusting her hips forward desperately as her juices gushed out, helping push out another egg from her hot cunt. Her eyes rolled up into her skull as she ground her hips against the air like a slut to some phantom cock, each egg causing her to orgasm at this rate, drool dripping from her lips.

After a few more minutes, she finally felt empty, settling back and looking at the clutch she had produced. Twenty-three beautiful eggs, glistening in their puddle of cum and their broodmother’s vaginal fluids. She loved every one of them, and as she looked them over, she was filled with a deep want to incubate more. No longer did she envy those who were fortunate to have men in her lives – she had found something better.

With the deed finished, Levia curled up beside her eggs, feeling exhaustion and bliss overtake for the second time that day, drifting off into a deep sleep. Even as she slept, her stretched pussy and ass ached to be filled with eggs once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [DA](http://sambrawson.deviantart.com/) out for more stuff and info on ordering your own fanfic.


End file.
